User blog:JEAN9999/SWFF - Rise of the 901st SS: Paladin Chapter 3: Future of the Past
Future of the Past After a successful mission Javier is extracted via helicopter. Down below some rebels are fighting with the mercenaries as they guard the president's ambulance. Discord is definitely in reign. "Javier, how's it going? Wait, who is he? Is that Vincent!?" asks Sam, a member of his team impressed by the unexpected turn of events. Alongside Sam-the heavy artillery and Javier, the team leader there a few others: Dimitri-the explosives expert and Sam's sister, Marco-the sniper and Javier's right hand man, Garret-the infiltrator plus Dirk, Joe, Peter, John, Sasha and others. They all work for Infinity Defense as part of their paramilitary. All except for Javier who is their assassin and the only part about their secret services, mainly assassination or nigh-impossible jobs plus a close friend of the Corleone brothers. When he is not the leader of the squad Marco takes his place. All the others are registered members. "Good, I'm fine." says Javier as he enters the helicopter with an unconscious Vincent. "Tie him up. Tell him to give Vincent up to the authorities. I already have received my part. It's Seraph's problem now." Seraph is the CEO of Infinity Defense, a private paramilitary. They take action in both sides of the conflict, the UHA and the "rebel nations" who don't want to join the alliance. ---- They arrive at the head quarters they celebrate a mission successful with bear and wine. Seraph says he will transfer the payment soon to Javier, whom too tired to celebrate quickly leaves and leaves to his home. In the way out he meets Seraph's sister Vex. "Hello Javier. I heard everything went well." says Vex trying to open conversation. "Oh, hello Vex. By the way, I need you to keep me getting the reward a secret. I don't want your brother snooping around my actions, ok?" as he continues to his car. "Alright. I just wanted to tell you, Seraph wants to meet you tomorrow. He says it is something important." "Ok. I'll come tomorrow but it better be mighty important. I don't want to get my rest disturbed or my time wasted." "Ok, take care." Vex says good bye to Javier as she turns to answer a call. ---- It is the following morning as Javier goes to meet with Seraph. He enters Seraph's office only to notice 3 men inside. Marco, Seraph and a unknown. "Who is this? Who is he?" asks Javier in a aggravated tone. "Sit down. This is what I wanted to talk you about. First, I have a new job for you." says Seraph trying to calm Javier. He has never been one to trust new people. "What?! It hasn't even been a day! I thought we had agreed with this, I always need to take my time between jobs. At least give me a week!" Javier is furious, he turns to Marco. "Did you knew about this?" He nods and replies "Yes, we all got informed in the party yesterday." "Listen, this is mission is important. There is a big reward and we got offered the job. There is a reward for the prince of Spain, Carlos Espada set by the rebels who will provide assistance in their coup. I assume they want to force Spain into splitting. The reward is $100,000,000. That is reward I cannot overlook.." "You're always thinking about the money." "I know you only take certain jobs but, this time I have no choice but to assign you without any question. For this same reason is why I have decided to add a new member to your crew. Javier meet Dominic R. Badguy." Javier looks suspiciously at Roy. "He is a french rogue. He will suit the team well." Seraph says introducing the new guy to Javier. "What? A new team member? No!" "I am not giving you a word this time, you will take this job immediately. Understood? Dominic will be my eyes on the mission, he will report to me only as the mission goes. I am tired of you going outside of the mission's objectives as you did last time. Vex told me about your little side quest's reward. Taking a reward for yourself! Plus, risking your life unnecessarily to capture Vincent! What were you thinking! And now you want me to 'get rid of him in prison or something', how generous of your part. It is up to you to make him a effective part of the team, Marco. As for you Javier, you will just have to accept it. I have lost my trust in you, I expect this to be the last time you against the mission." "Give me 3 days to set up." as Seraph nods. Directing to Dominic, "So, what does the R stands for?" "Roy sir." replies Dominic. Javier is shocked momentarily. "Did I say something wrong?" He asks as Javier notices a slight, discomforting tone on the new guy. "No. Its nothing." Javier mutters. "Well, Dominic, why don't we go to meet up with the team, ok?" Marco says to Dominic while looking at Javier to see if he was ok as they exit. "You better remember who put you in that throne of yours Seraph. You owe me favors, lots of favors. This is only one more." Javier talks to Seraph as he looks angrily at him, disturbed at the new guy's common name with his late brother. "I don't owe you anything." Seraph replies. "Yeah, don't even make me bring back that day where you got almost killed and I had to save your butt, for starters. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be as rich as you are now. Don't forget who put you in that golden throne of yours!" Seraph reacts somewhat embarrassed but quickly changes to his normal 'Trump' attitude as Javier slams the door shut. "Don't mind him Javier, he is just angry." says Vex as she meets him on the way out. Javier looks at her reddened cheek, "Are you ok?" He ask worryingly knowing she didn't spill him out if it wasn't for her brother hitting her. "Javier, if I were you I would watch my back a bit better. You may not know with whom you are dealing with." she avoids the question. "Well, then I want you to privately do me a favor. Ok?" "Sure. I suspect it means snooping around right?" "Keep this between you an me, ok? I don't want to het you into more trouble with your brother. Keep an eye on the new guy, I can smell trouble around him. Something is not right with that kid." Vex nods as they share information. ---- As asked by Javier, Seraph has given him 3 days before their departure. He quickly decides to make a quick visit to the White House in the way to Spain as they recharge fuel. When he arrives at he evades the reception, who apparently knows him given by her look. He continues to the offices when he is stopped by a secret service agent as he is about to enter President Rodriguez's office. "Let him enter." says a older agent as he lets Javier go. The younger agent is confused at the sudden rule break. "Hello." says Javier greeting the president "What do you want Javier? Can't you see I am very busy." says the president. "You know, a simple hello how are you? would have been nice." Javier says in a sarcastic tone. "I'm tired, I am busy and I need to work. Being the youngest president in office since they changed the age limit is a lot of hard work." "You really have outdone yourself since we divorced Iris." Taking a deep breath she replies "What do you want?" "Cant I just visit my ex-wife? I am going away in a mission to Spain in 3 days and I just wanted to see you." "Listen, I am going to be in a meeting with the Prime Minister of England soon. Mr. Walker and I will discuss the terms for our nations alliance in the UHA and how to keep that alliance intact in the case of a upcoming conflict." "You know the UHA is a bad choice for the USA and the world. All they want is to control the world with their little cult, plus the Mithril supply they so desperately revere as a 'gift from the gods' coming from the UBW colonies and the outer planets. Deep down you know this. I know you and I'm sure that if you had another choice you would chose against the union." "Maybe you don't know me so well. Not all people in power are corrupt"- Javier looks at her in disbelief- "I do believe it is the right choice for the world and to keep it at peace. You are only interested in preserving war and your work. With the human race combined we can better each and everyone's life. We can save millions. Imagine it! No chaos, no more hunger, no more poverty, no more death, no more war." Javier notices a slight change in tone in her words as he affirms his suspicious of her hesitance and disbelief. "Do you even know what day it is today? It is the day our daughter died of leukemia and where was the UHA there? The government said they were not able to supply the medicaments and that we had to travel to Canada to find proper care." "I don't need this right now!" She restrains herself from crying. "The government said they were not able to supply the medicaments and that we had to travel to Canada to find proper care. If we had had the money we could have saved her. If the government had acted accordingly we could have saved her but the latest in medicine is reserved only for the rich, not the poor as we were back then." Javier says angering slowly. "Why do you think I do this? It isn't for money or self-righteousness. I do this so that no other mother has to go through all the pain I passed through as I watched my daughter wither away powerless! I do this so the people in my country can have a better life." she starts to cry heavily thinking of their late daughter. "And where where you at that time? You couldn't be with her at her last moments of her short life, couldn't you?" "I was at Muspel trying to get enough money to pay for her treatment as well as struggling to provide a roof over your head while you stranded there motionless! I for once was doing something towards Maria! Unlike you, I did something!" He is obviously enraged at the situation. "So, providing paternal care is not doing something?! At I least was there for her! You know how many times did I had to lie to her heartbroken as she asked 'Where's daddy?' and I didn't have an answer!" She almost collapses as she struggles to even stand up. "I for once was a mother, even against my own will! Everyone kept pushing me towards marriage. My dad, my mother, my brother and my sister, you as well, even society! I didn't want to but I had no choice! After that I began to take birth control pills but they didn't worked. It was as if destiny conspired against me.! I was devastated but I didn't want to show you. You were so happy about having a daughter that I kept on strong, headfirst like a good wife. I took care of her as a baby. I took her for her first day at school, her first doctor's visit. I took care of her in the hospital. I raised her and I watched her die. You know how hard is for a mother to see that, the same baby you carry nine months in your womb and so painfully gave birth to is dying! "Her name is Maria!" He prepares to hit her in his fit of rage but stops as soon as he realizes his intensions before he raises his fist. "Listen, I came here to see my wife, not for this. I am sorry that I brought back those memories. I am just going to leave, take care Iris." He leaves her a family picture of the three. As he is exiting a man enters the office. "President, I am General Miles Jagdtanker. I will be escorting you to your UHA meetings with U.K.'s Prime Minister Tom Walker." Javier does not notices the same man that kill his brother and destroyed his home is in the same building and so leaves for his car where he covers his face as he begins to weep for his deceased daughter Maria who died when she was only 5 years old.